Straven/Dialogue
Before starting Shield of Arrav *'Player:' What's through that door? said only if player talks, if player attempts to open door skipped *'Man:' Heh you can't go in there *'Man:' Only authorised personnel of the VTAM corporation are allowed beyond this point **How do I get a job with the VTAM corporation? ***'Player:' How do I get a job with the VTAM corporation? ***'Man:' Get a copy of the Varrock Herald ***'Man:' If we have any positions right now ***'Man:' They'll be advertised in there **Why not? ***'Player:' Why not? ***'Man:' Sorry that is classified information During Shield of Arrav After bribing Baraek *'Player:' What's through that door? said only if player talks, if player attempts to open door skipped *'Man:' Heh you can't go in there *'Man:' Only authorised personnel of the VTAM corporation are allowed beyond this point ** I know who you are *** Player: I know who you are *** Man: I see *** Man: Carry on *** Player: This is the headquarters of the Phoenix Gang *** Player: The most powerful crime gang this city has seen *** Man: And supposing we were this crime gang *** Man: What would you want with us? **** I'd like to offer you my services ***** Player: I'd like to offer you my services ***** Man: You mean you'd like to join the phoenix gang? ***** Man: Well the phoenix gang doesn't let people join just like that ***** Man: You can't be too careful, you understand ***** Man: Generally someone has to prove their loyalty before they can join ***** Player: How would I go about this? ***** Man: Let me think ***** Man: I have an idea ***** Man: A rival gang of ours ***** Man: Called the black arm gang ***** Man: Is meant to be meeting their contact from Port Sarim today ***** Man: In the blue moon inn ***** Man: the south entrance to this city ***** Man: The name of this contact is Jonny the beard ***** Man: Kill him and bring back his intelligence report ***** Player: Ok, I'll get on it ***** (Dialouge ends) ***** (The player is now tasked with retrieving the message, Man's dialogue changes states) **** I want nothing. I was just making sure you were them ***** Player: I want nothing. I was just making sure you were them ***** Man: Well stop wasting my time ***** (Dialogue ends) ** How do I get a job with the VTAM corporation? *** (See above) ** Why not? *** (See above) After being tasked with retrieving the message * Player: Hows your little mission going? * Man: I haven't managed to find the report yet * Man: You need to kill Jonny the beard * Man: Who should be in the blue moon inn * (Dialogue ends) Giving Straven the message * Man: Hows your little mission going? * Player: I have the intelligence report * Man: Lets see it then * (You hand over the report) * (The man reads the report) * Man: Yes this is very good * Man: Ok you can join the phoenix gang * Man: I am Straven, one of the gang leaders * Player: Nice to meet you * Man: Here is a key * (Straven hands you a key) * {key is placed in the players inventory} * Man: It will let you enter our weapon supply area * Man: Round the front of this building * (Dialogue ends- Man's dialogue state changes, player is now Phoenix Gang member) * (NPC name remains the same 'Man') Lost key * (No key in players inventory or bank) * Man: Greetings fellow gang member * Player: I have lost the key you gave me * Man: You need to be more careful * Man: We don't want that falling into the wrong hands * Man: Ah well * Man: Have this spare * (Straven hands you a key) * (key is placed in the players inventory) * (this may be done at anytime) * (Dialogue ends) Player has key *'Man:' Greetings fellow gang member **I've heard you've got some cool treasure in this place ***'Player:' I've heard you've got some cool treasures in this place ***'Man:' Oh yeah, we've all stolen some stuff in our time ***'Man:' The candlesticks down here ***'Man:' Were quite a challenge to get out the palace ***'Player:' And the shield of Arrav ***'Player:' I heard you got that ***'Man:' hmm ***'Man:' That was a while ago ***'Man:' We don't even have all the shield anymore ***'Man:' About 5 years ago ***'Man:' We had a massive fight in our gang ***'Man:' The shield got broken in half during the fight ***'Man:' Shortly after the fight ***'Man:' Some gang members decided ***'Man:' They didn't want to be part of our gang anymore ***'Man:' So they split off to form their own gang ***'Man:' The black arm gang ***'Man:' On their way out ***'Man:' They looted what treasures they could from us ***'Man:' Which included one of the halves of the shield ***'Man:' We've been rivals with the black arms ever since **Any suggestions for where I can go thieving? ***'Player:' Any suggestions for where I can go thieving? ***'Man:' You can always try the market ***'Man:' Lots of opportunity there **Where's the Blackarm gang hideout? ***'Player:' Where's the Blackarm gang hideout? ***'Player:' I wanna go sabotage em ***'Man:' That would be a little tricky ***'Man:' Their security is pretty good ***'Man:' Not as good as ours obviously ***'Man:' But still good ***'Man:' If you really want to go there ***'Man:' It is in the alleyway ***'Man:' To the west as you come in the south gate ***'Man:' One of our operatives is often near the alley ***'Man:' A red haired tramp ***'Man:' He may be able to give you some ideas ***'Player:' Thanks for the help Blackarm gang member * Man: hey get away from there * Man: Black arm dog ** (Man attacks the player) ** (Is aggressive) ** (Information about his combat level is needed as it is not displayed) After Shield of Arrav quest If player lost the Weapon store key (See lost key dialogue above) If player has Weapon store key (See has key dialogue above) If player is Black arm gang (See Blackarm gang member above) During Hero's quest (Phoenix gang) *'Player:' How would I go about getting a master thieves armband? *'Man:' Ooh tricky stuff, took me years to get that rank *'Man:' Well what some of aspiring thieves in our gang are working on right now *'Man:' Is to steal some very valuable rare candlesticks *'Man:' From scarface Pete - the pirate leader on Karamja *'Man:' His security is good enough and the target valuable enough *'Man:' That might be enough to get you the rank *'Man:' Go talk to our man Alfonse the waiter in the shrimp and parrot *'Man:' Use the secret word gherkin to show you're one of us After getting the candlestick *'Man:' Greetings fellow gang member *'Player:' I have retrieved a candlestick *'Man:' Hmm not a bad job *'Man:' Let's see it, make sure it's genuine *''(You hand Straven the candlestick)'' *'Player:' So is this enough to get me a master thieves armband? *'Man:' Hmm I dunno *'Man:' I suppose I'm in a generous mood today *''(Straven hands you a master thief armband)'' After Hero's quest If player lost the Weapon store key (See lost key dialogue above) If player has Weapon store key (See has key dialogue above) If player is Black arm gang (See Blackarm gang member above) Category:Shield of Arrav Category:Quest dialogues Category:Hero's Quest